


A Baby On The Way

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, pregger reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Alex and the Reader are expecting.Can be read as the third part after1. Triggers2. Marry Me





	A Baby On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - I would love a follow up of Alex totally stressing during the pregnancy and the reader trying to keep him calm during the months and when it comes to it alex is the one keeping the reader calm when she goes into labour

Getting pregnant was easy, getting married to the man you loved was easy, living with him was easy too because nothing really changed except the now there was a ring on your finger and a ring on his as well.

 

However, being pregnant while being married to the man you loved wasn't easy. 

 

Alex Summers, the blue-eyed boy that could melt your heart with a single look, the man that you'd come to love and admire, the one who was always level headed, for some reason had become an utter mess when your belly began to show that you were pregnant. 

 

The first trimester was smooth sailing. You were already two months pregnant when you'd gotten married but it was a month later that Alex became fussy. 

 

You had the same powers as Alex but your energy bursts came from your hands and were very dependent on your emotions. You could control them well but to do so while being pregnant was no easy task. 

 

* * *

 

"Charles, I'm not going to the hospital," You sighed, "You know I hate those places," You thought about the labs where you were experimented on. You weren't a mutant like your husband, you were an enhanced, "Why can't you just look at me and the baby? Make sure everything's alright and if it's not, only then I'll go and get it checked," You tried to reason with him

 

"Alright," Charles finally accepted your suggestion 

 

"Well, it's not a baby," He said as he placed his hand on your stomach and you gave him a questioning look, "Babies, Y/N. You're having twins," 

 

"Fuck," That was all which escaped your lips in a whisper 

 

"I was expecting you to be a bit more excited," Charles gave a soft laugh 

 

* * *

 

Morning sickness was the absolute worst for you. You couldn't keep anything down. In the first three months, it wasn't so bad but after Charles told you about you having twins and not just one child, you felt as if the sickness doubled. Maybe you over thought it and now it's just coming to bite you in the ass. 

 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Alex walked in through the doors into the gardens

 

"Huh?" You're confused

 

"You shouldn't be walking about, you'll tire yourself out," Alex said as he held your hand and tugged it to walk with him back to your room

 

* * *

 

"Alex, stop babying me," You groaned as he pulled you back into bed

 

"You'll get tired, not good for the baby," He mumbled against your skin as he held on to you

 

"Babies," You sighed 

 

"What?" Alex looking more awake now

 

"There's two of them," You said as you began to drift off to sleep 

 

"No, no," He said quickly, "Wake up, babe,"

 

"You don't let me leave, you won't let me sleep," You whined

 

"Babies, we're having babies," He looked at you with his eyes sparkling

 

You might have been annoyed at him before but now he just made you heart melt

 

"Yeah, we're having twins," Your face softened into a smile 

 

"I'm so glad I found you," He leaned in to kiss you

 

"Actually, Logan rescued me," You laughed into the kiss 

 

* * *

 

"You can't exert yourself so much," Alex whispered to you as his arms wrapped around your swollen stomach

 

"Who else is supposed to do all this?" You asked him with a chuckle

 

You two had very recently moved out of the mansion and into a house of your own. No doubt, Charles has helped tremendously throughout the move, along with Logan giving Alex a hand in all the heavy lifting, you still had to take care of everything else.

 

* * *

 

The first accident happened when you were in your fifth month. 

 

A loud explosion startled Alex in bed as you stood in what was supposed to be the living room. 

 

"Are you alright?" Alex exclaimed as he ran to you

 

You stood in shock until you heard Alex's voice calling out to you

 

"Y/N, babe, what happened?" His voice full of worry 

 

"I guess the babies take after us," You said as your face softened into a smile

 

"What" Alex's voice almost a whisper

 

"The blast came from my stomach," You explain as you looked around the absolute mess

 

* * *

 

"My, you're absolutely glowing, Y/N," Charles exclaimed 

 

You gave an airy laugh as you walked up to him

 

You were in your third trimester and you were only just able to steal a moment away

 

"He's fussing too much," You sighed as you settled on the couch in front of your old friend

 

"You did destroy the living room," Charles smirked

 

"I did not!" You gasped

 

"Your twins did, but they're in you, so, it was you," He suggested and you only huffed

 

"What seems to be the problem?" He finally asked

 

"Alex worries too much," You confessed, "He's worried all the time and he keeps babying me," You whined as Charles gave a soft laugh 

 

Just then, the door swung open and Alex rushed through

 

"I've been looking all over for you," He announced as he sat next to you

 

Alex put his arm around you and kissed your cheek

 

You smiled at Charles meekly, scolding him in your head because you just  _knew_  that it was Charles who told Alex that you were here

 

* * *

 

"Look at you," Logan laughed, "You're huge,"

 

"That's what happens when you're carrying two babies, Logan," You said with an eye-roll as you rummaged through the pantry

 

Your cravings were getting worse as you neared the due date

 

"What are you looking for, bub," Logan asked

 

"Coffee and chocolate ice-cream," You said as you found them

 

You mixed yourself a black coffee and stuck a spoon in the tub of ice cream as you moved to sit at the counter top 

 

You'd only taken the first blissful bite when Alex strolled through

 

"You're not allowed caffeine," Alex stated as he started to take the cup from you

 

Your eyes were red with rage at this point

 

"Alex, I love you, but if you dare take away my coffee and ice cream, I swear to everything on this planet that it'll be the last thing you ever do," You whispered 

 

"Better listen to her, kid," Logan voiced, "Women don't fuck with anyone when it comes to their food," 

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when you felt Alex's arms pull you closer

 

"I'm sorry for threatening to kill you," You said softly and he kissed your shoulder

 

"I'm sorry for being over bearing," Alex told you

 

For a moment, you two were almost at peace as you drifted off to sleep and then, the water broke.

 

"Oh no," You said as you shot up

 

"What," Alex woke up slowly

 

"Babies, they're coming," You said breathily as you wobbled off the bed

 

"Hold on, I'll get the bag and the car, you change," Alex jumped into action whereas you were dumbstruck 

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_  You mind kept echoing in an unending cycle

 

You were broken from the trance when Alex shook you to ask why you hadn't changed

 

"What the fuck am I doing," You whispered, "We're not ready for children who are strong enough to destroy a house from the _womb_!" 

 

Alex just smiled and helped you change as you ranted on 

 

"We're too young," You kept saying as he helped you into the car, "We know nothing how to keep a child alive! How will we deal with two?!" 

 

Alex held your hand and kissed it, "We'll figure something out," 

 

That's when the first contractions came

 

You put your hands against the roof of the car as you screamed, in the process, blowing it off completely 

 

"Guess we're going to the mansion," Alex breathed as he turned around and started driving towards the mansion, rather than the hospital 

 

You sent a few more blasts into the open sky as the pain subsided 

 

"Oh my goodness," You kept chanting to yourself

 

Alex helped you out of the car and you accidentally blew open the mansion's door as another contraction came

 

Students and teachers alike were beginning to gather in the hall as they heard the commotion 

 

"No need to panic, everyone," Charles announced in a calm voice, "Please go to your rooms,"

 

"Hank, take Y/N and Alex to the med-bay, I'll join you shortly with Jean," He said as he rolled away and Hank was by your side

 

Another contraction came but by then you were in a secure area that dampened your powers

 

"We're almost there, Y/N," Hank told you 

 

"I didn't know you were  _that_  kinda doctor, Hank," You smiled weakly as your vision blurred

 

You heard the monitor beep loudly as you heard Alex almost scream your name 

 

You passed out of the pain as the only thing keeping you awake were your powers, as they dampened, your body weakened

 

"Get Charles in here," Alex barked

 

"There's nothing to worry, Alex," Charles told him softly, "She's only passed out due to the exhaustion," 

 

Jean burst through with a team of medical personnel in tow which included Nurse Claire Temple and Dr Christine Palmer

 

"We need you to clear the room," Claire announced 

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Alex said as he stared Claire down

 

"Husband?" She asked and he nodded

 

"Everyone except this one needs to leave," Claire said again, "Now,"

 

Everyone shuffled out as Hank helped Dr Palmer with the setup and Claire made sure that your vitals were stable as you slipped in and out of consciousness

 

"Hey," Claire woke you

 

"Who..." You trailed off as you didn't recognise the person in front of you

 

"This is Nurse Temple," Alex came to your side, "You push when they tell you," He told you softly and you nodded 

 

"You're doing great, sweetheart," You heard another woman's voice 

 

"Not bad yourself," You said weakly 

 

"Never lose that sense of humour," Alex whispered to you as he kissed your forehead

 

A few hours of intense labour later, you held in your arms two tiny babies

 

"They're so small," You marvelled as tears fell from your eyes

 

"If they're anything like you, I know they'll be extraordinary," Alex told you as he kissed you, every time whispering that he loved you as his lips touched yours

 

"Any idea for names," Raven asked as she walked into the room, followed by Charles and Logan 

 

You just smiled as everyone held the babies one by one and Alex's hand stayed firmly in yours

 

"I love you so much," He said once more

 

"I love you too," You told him, "I couldn't have done this without you," You said as you wiped your tears

 

A soft explosion echoed in the room as one baby sneezed and a small energy blast escaped its chest which startled the other one to send out a blast through its tiny little hands

 

"You'll need a lot more than the normal baby proof equipment," Logan commented as he laughed 

 

You knew in this moment that these babies were going to be a handful but you also knew that with Alex by your side, you could take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I put in Claire and Dr Palmer because it made sense since they're marvel and doctors and Alex couldn't exactly go to a hospital 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave comments <3


End file.
